coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3191 (22nd February 1991)
Plot Jack tries to get out of attending Amy Burton's funeral. Scotch Tommy turns out to be someone who fits out premises for Phil. Phil tells Alec he's staying at the Rovers as the police are worried that he might be called as a character witness in a trial and asked him to disappear for a bit. Phil swears him to secrecy. Emily tells a concerned Mavis and Deirdre she's in rude health though Pecy isn't convinced, especially when he hears her mention on the phone that she's only got six months. The residents react when they discover that Phil has taken over the new factory unit for PJ Leisure. They fear that he's opening an amusement arcade when they see machines being carried in. Phil tells Deirdre the factory will be a repair and storage shop. Percy follows Emily to the hospital, refusing to believe she is not ill. She gives in and tells him that she's going to open a charity shop for the hospital at No.2 but she was keeping matters quiet as she was trying to arrange a cheap lease with Maurice Jones - the "six months" referred to the duration of the lease. The project is all signed for now. Percy pledges his support. Jenny tells Rita that Robert Weston is installing her in a flat of her own. Rita tries to get through to her. Jenny says she doesn't want a boring life like Sally or Gail. Mavis fears the charity shop will attract down-and-outs. Reg cancels his dinner date with Rita, citing business reasons but in fact he goes to Manchester Airport to meet his wife Veronica, who has returned unexpectedly from her sister's in New Zealand. She shocks him by demanding to be taken to see Rita. Cast Regular cast *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Scotch Tommy - Clive Russell *Veronica Holdsworth - Patricia Maynard Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Weatherfield General - Main reception area *Manchester Airport - Terminal B arrivals hall and exterior Notes *Clive Russell makes a pre-Phil Nail appearance as Scotch Tommy. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 26th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the opening 6" of Part Two where Percy Sugden follows Emily Bishop at Weatherfield General. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Has Emily Bishop really got only six months to live? And Phil Jennings appears to be taking over the whole street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,610,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "I do dislike February... such a mean little month. Clinging onto the coat-tails of winter with not even a whisper of spring." Category:1991 episodes